Dolor y Placer
by A Whitter
Summary: [Damian x Dick] Dick regresa de una misión herido, sin embargo, Damian tiene ideas más placenteras que sólo tratar su herida. Después de todo, tratar con los Wayne puede ser dolorosamente placentero.


Luego de mucho tiempo ausente, aquí estoy de regreso, con una pareja que me encanta.

No sé por qué tengo un crush con estos dos. Dami x Dick, son algo así como mi droga. Los necesito para vivir. Es una pena que no haya más de ellos.

Espero pronto poder subir más material de estos dos, ya sea en el ámbito fraterno o un poco más… no-fraterno.

Como sea.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Dolor y placer.**

Dick se arrastró fuera de su motocicleta y logró sentarse en una de las sillas de la baticueva.

Respiró con dificultad y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan idiota como para dejarse emboscar por un par de maleantes de cuarta y terminar herido, en lo que cualquiera de los protegidos de Batman, llamaría un juego de niños.

Quitó su mano de su costado, viendo la sangre que manaba de su herida. No era demasiado profunda, pero estaba sangrando bastante y además estaba lo suficientemente sucia para que pescara alguna enfermedad si no la trataba pronto.

Tenía otra herida en la espalda, cerca del cuello, que uno de los sujetos le había hecho con una botella rota; y otra más en el brazo izquierdo. Suspiró y apretó los dientes, antes de forzarse a sí mismo a levantarse de la silla para ir por el botiquín, y comenzar a tratar sus "rasguños", como los llamaría Jason o Damian.

Sin embargo, antes de que el defensor de Blüdheaven pudiera alcanzar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en la baticueva, alguien ingresó a la misma.

Nightwing se puso en guardia, hasta reconocer los sigilosos pasos y los verdes ojos de Damian clavados en su persona. Suspiró. —Pensé que habías ido con Bruce a Metropolis. —le dijo al adolecente, de ahora dieciséis años, que hacía algunos meses había comenzado a crecer como levadura.

El menor afiló la mirada, atento de las heridas del mayor y tronó la lengua. —No me gusta Metropolis —cascó con molestia —. Además, padre iba más por Clark, que por negocios.

El mayor se quedó en silencio por un momento y después reanudó su labor de sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su lugar. Removió la parte de arriba de su traje y tras limpiar sus manos con alcohol procedió a revisar la peor de sus heridas. —Maldita sea…

—¿Quién te hizo ese arañazo, Gayson? —preguntó sin ganas el menor, acercándose al otro y analizando la herida. —Vas a necesitar algunos puntos. ¿Quieres que te los de?

Los ojos azules chocaron con los verdes de Damian y el mayor sonrió un poco; con una sonrisa desenfadada que electrizó al menor. —¿Ya sabes aplicar puntos, Dami? —preguntó, con un tono de mofa, comenzando a limpiar su herida —. Parece que tan sólo fue ayer cuando no me llegabas más arriba de la barbilla y lo único que sabías de primeros auxilios era romper huesos… si es que a eso podemos llamarle primeros auxilios.

Damian frunció el ceño y le arrebató el alcohol al de ojos azules, antes de tomar gaza y comenzar a limpiar la herida él mismo, siendo lo más rudo que podía. Richard siseó, intentando contener el dolor. —He aprendido mucho desde entonces.

—Ser delicado no es una de esas cosas —jadeó el mayor, recargándose en la mesa donde estaba el botiquín, para poder aguantar —. Ve con calma, el alcohol no es gratis.

—No, pero es mejor que agua, jabón y un cepillo —informó Damian y Dick no pudo más que tragar con fuerza. —. Pese a eso voy a tener que lavar bien la herida. Está llena de tierra.

—Suero fisiológico y después sutura —surgió el mayor, comenzando a sentirse mareado por la pérdida de sangre —. De lo contrario comprometerás la integridad del tejido y será más difícil suturar.

Damian pareció dudoso por un momento, pero tenía que ser honesto, en el área de las heridas, Grayson era el más versado, después de Alfred, claro estaba.

El menor tomó el suero fisiológico y se lo extendió al mayor para que lo aplicara en su herida y el comenzó a sacar el equipo de sutura, para comenzar el procedimiento. Cuando vio que Grayson había dejado la herida lo suficientemente limpia, procedió con las puntadas y tenía que aceptarlo, no haber usado lidocaína tópica había sido apropósito; quería ver la cara de dolor de Nightwing mientras suturaba su herida.

El primer robín apretó la mesa detrás del él, en tanto el menor suturaba con una parsimonia abismal, dando cada punto y apretándolo de tal forma que lo hacía sisear de dolor y arquear la espalda.

Cuando las puntadas estuvieron listas, Damian buscó un apósito para colocarlo sobre la herida; pero antes repasó la piel con los dedos, limpió los residuos de sangre con gaza y alcohol y terminó repasando las puntadas, primero con los dedos y después con los labios.

Dick se congeló en su lugar. Su respiración se volvió errática y tragó duro. —Dami… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, mientras el menor ponía el apósito sobre la herida y cambiaba su atención a la herida en el brazo, que era mucho más insignificante y fácil de tratar.

—Trato tus heridas, Grayson. —murmuró, en un tono mucho más grave de lo que hubiera deseado que saliera. Dick jadeó, más que nada cuando el menor comenzó a tratar la herida en su espalda y cuello.

Damian la limpió, usando más alcohol del necesario y cuando estuvo limpia y a punto de ser cubierta por un apósito como la otras, el menor repitió la misma acción que hiciera antaño con la primera herida y acarició la zona dañada con los labios.

Richard suspiró y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello estaba mal. Damian sólo tenía dieseis años. Sí, quizá el maldito demonio tenía ahora un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses y le sacaba unos buenos cinco centímetros, pero eso no quitaba que aún era menor de edad.

—Dami… —suplicó Richard, sosteniéndose de la mesa —. Basta —pidió, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse, más aún cuando esa parte de la anatomía del menor se restregó contra su espalda baja —. No deberíamos…

Un segundo beso en la herida recién curda, seguido por una lamida y una simulación de penetración por parte del menor, lograron tirar los muros del mayor, quien soltó un nada agraciado gemido. —¿Te gusta, Grayson?

El corazón de Dick comenzó a latir con fuerza. Palpitando una y otra vez contra su pecho, mientras que la vocecita de su consciencia le repetida que aquello estaba mal de muchas formas.

Damian apretó sus glúteos y después bajó su traje, hasta dejarlo prácticamente desnudo, con las manos en la mesa y los ojos empañados de deseo. —Dami…

—Dime que lo quieres… —ordenó menor, restregando su miembro erecto, el cual aún se encontraba tras sus pantalones, contra los glúteos desnudos del mayor. Lamió la herida en el cuello del otro y apretó la que estaba en su costado —. Dime que lo quieres, Grayson…

—Ah… —Richard no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de sus labios —. Lo quiero… Lo quiero, Dami… —pidió, mareado entre el placer el dolor. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero adoraba ser sometido de esa forma. —Lo quiero dentro.

El menor sonrió complacido y bajó el zipper de sus pantalones, escupió en su mano para humedecer su miembro y de una sola estocada se introdujo en el interior del de ojos azules, quien sólo atinó a clavar las uñas en la mesa y contener un gemido de dolor.

Damian llevó su diestra a la herida en el costado de Dick, logrando que un gemido se escapara de sus labios, antes de que sus dientes se cerraran entorno a su labio inferior.

—Estás estrecho… Grayson —se quejó el menor, sacando un poco su miembro, antes de arremeter contra el cuerpo del mayor de nueva cuenta.

—Ah… —Dick jadeó y apoyó los codos en la mesa —. Ve despacio —pidió. —Estoy fuera de práctica, además, estoy herido.

Damian sonrió y se acercó al cuello del otro, para lamer la herida que acababa de tratar, y a la cual no había colocada apósito alguno. —Eso lo hace más excitante aún.

El mayor se arqueó y soltó un gemido con el nombre del menor, quien sólo atinó a tomarlo de las caderas y penetrarlo con más fuerza. Una, dos, tres veces; en tanto el interior del mayor se volvía más estrecho, más caliente y más excitante; si es que eso era humanamente posible.

El hijo legítimo de Batman jadeó en el oído del mayor, mordiendo su lóbulo, sin detener su vaivén, antes de que una de sus manos tomara el miembro erecto del protector de Blüdheaven.

Richard jadeó con fuerza y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, en tanto su garganta soltaba un coro de gemidos y jadeos que, de haber estado Bruce en la mansión, lo habrían despertado hace tiempo.

—Dami —gimió, cuando la herida de su cuello volvió a ser torturada por la lengua de terciopelo del menor. Su espalda se arqueó y el apósito en su costado se manchó con sangre por el bruco movimiento —. Voy a venirme…

El menor se acercó al oído de su autonombrado hermano y mordió su lóbulo de nueva cuenta, antes de pellizcar uno de sus pezones y apretar su miembro, obstruyendo su meato, de tal forma que el mayor no pudiera eyacular. —No lo harás, Grayson… —informó, con un tono malicioso en la voz —. No hasta que yo lo diga.

Dick jadeó consternado. Tembló cual gelatina entre los brazos del menor y de su boca escapó un hilo de saliva, que terminó en la mesa; en tanto el menor se saciaba con su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, y siendo tan rudo como le era posible.

Quería marcar ese cuerpo como suyo, como su propiedad. Quería que todos supieran que Richar Grayson, que Nightwing era suyo. Que, si bien el el primer Robín había estado con mucho antes, ahora que tenía la edad suficiente, le pertenecía sólo a él.

El orgasmo comenzó a burbujear en el vientre de Damian, quien masturbó al mayor para lograr un orgasmo compartido. Richard se arqueó tanto que terminó sujetándose del hombro de Damian, mientras su otra mano lo estabilizaba en la mesa. El metal de la mesa quedó manchado de su esencia, en tanto su interior quedaba impregnado de la esencia del de ojos verdes.

El mayor jadeó, intentando mantenerse consciente. —Tienes mucha estamina —le concedió al menor —. Aunque aún te falta aprender algunas cosas sobre sexo.

Damian gruñó y dio un fuerte empellón dentro del cuerpo del otro, logrando arrancarle un gemido lastimero. —¿Decías?

Dick se alejó del menor, logrando que éste saliera de su interior. —Retiro lo dicho… —susurró, montándose en la mesa, luego de desnudarse por completo —. Pero enserio, Dami… —susurró el mayor abriendo sus piernas para el otro —¿No crees que serías mejor si me dejaras enseñarte un par de cosas más?

El menor miró embelesado el cuerpo de Dick. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a él, como un depredador que se acerca a su presa.

—Entonces, enséñame, Grayson.

Dick sonrió un poco cuando tuvo al menor encima de sí de nueva cuenta. Jamás admitiría en voz alta el hecho de que había caído por Damian, porque decirlo sería como mostrar su más grande debilidad. Y si Damian era como Bruce, lo único que pasaría es que él terminaría con el corazón roto, otra vez.

El mayor abrazó el cuello del menor y después buscó sus labios. —Todo lo que quieras, Dami…

Dick cerró los ojos cuando el menor volvió a estar erecto y dentro de él en un tiempo record. Sonrió. Posiblemente a él le tomara más tiempo animarse, mientras tanto disfrutaría de ese doloroso placer que sólo los Wayne podían proporcionarle.

* * *

Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado.

De ser así, apoyen la causa y dejen un comentario :3

Cada comentario me anima a hacer más de esta pareja :D

Saludos~


End file.
